User talk:Nsandwich
If I may make a suggestion, you could revert the database to before that bot started moving pages, it interrupted the discussion on my talk page, and a simple revert can get rid of everything, if you can do it. Homestarmy 18:41, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Hey! Thanks For The Invite, I'd feel free to mopderate the site from Vandals! Cheers Empty2005 22:37, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks For The promotion :), Im going to Wikipedia and urge chrisitan memebers to join this aswell. Anyway thanks again :) Empty2005 00:07, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Anti(-)christ Actually, the redirects are created automatically when the page is moved. The thing is, there were already several pages linking to "Antichrist" (without the hyphen). Archola 23:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Promotion? This site seems to have little users. Got any plans to promote the site to Wikipedia users? Cheers! Empty2005 00:01, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Here's a few: CTSWyneken (Lutheran), Drboisclair (Lutheran), KHM03 (Methodist), Midnite Critic (Eastern Orthodox of some sort), Storm Rider (Mormon), Str1977 (Catholic), Musical Linguist (Catholic) and Aiden (not sure which denomination). They've all been active on the Wikipedia Jesus page at one time or another. Archola 00:12, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Im currently promoting the site in discussion boards on topics such as Religion, Jesus, One of Religion Wikiprojects. Empty2005 00:21, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Bible I think it's great to have the Bible online! I'm already starting to link it in. (Link...sausage. Get it?) I'm just concerned that some of the longer books would take a while to load. Long books, long articles. Well, whatever works ;) Archola 06:14, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Book of Mormon A lot of this is blank! Apparently the tables of contents (or something) were templates that didn't transfer over. See Book of Mormon, Mosiah for example. Archola 08:08, 25 March 2006 (UTC) 88 articles... But I thought there is only 78+! I am talking about the article count! And by the way thanks for the welcome! Inkybutton 05:02, 26 March 2006 (UTC) There is actually 244 articles on the site Counting all the redirects and welcome page etc. Didn't double check though! Inkybutton 05:11, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :More, actually, if you count templates, help pages, community pages, etc. I assume you were looking only in the Main namespace. :) nsandwich 05:13, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::I know but the point is something is wrong with the NUMBERSOFARTICLE variable or something... :::Yup. I even talked to the developers about it. They said they know but aren't really interested in fixing it. :) ::::Blame me. There are so many redirects on Wikipedia. I've been recreating many of them because I'm too lazy to edit the articles, or too busy importing Wikispoons (you decide). Archola 05:43, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Keep up the good work though Archola. Btw, not sure if you are familiar with it, but there is an export utility on wikipedia which allows you to export multiple pages into an xml file, and then import them here. I think the page is Special:Export and there is a link to the import utility in the admin section of our Special page. That should simplify bringing articles over. Do note that you will have to add the source=Wikipedia template manually of course, for each article you import. nsandwich 05:51, 26 March 2006 (UTC) I was not aware of that. I'll check it out. BTW, until a moment ago the most wanted article was heresy. Rather than import the Wikipedia article, I just gave a short defininition. I have a feeling that this article is going to be controversial. Archola 05:52, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Good call :) Should be a fun one. But that is exactly what we want to encourage. often, Inflamed Passion = Interest + Contributions. ;) nsandwich 05:54, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Sysop Standpoint Needs Hey there. Thanks for the adminship, I appreciate it. I've blocked Aquinas for his repeated vandalisms. I'm going to continue to work on creating templates for block notices and whatnot so what I was wondering is: what do you see us as having need of as far as templates, shortcuts, administrative pages, policy, CKB Namespace pages (RfA, RfAr, Help, etc. etc.) and so forth? I'm willing to plunk down some time to make shortcuts and templates, those are simple enough. Once I get the better hang of userboxes, I'll start shelling those out as well. --Avery W. Krouse 05:39, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi Avery. I think the Help section should be our primary area of focus right now. I will leave making the templates up to your discretion. In all honesty, organizational tools like templates are not my strong suit and you appear to know more about how to handle them. I would suggest though, that we shouldn't bother making userboxes. I think we can leave that to the users themselves. They never seem to have too much trouble creating new ones when they need them :) -- nsandwich 05:47, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Further clarifying CPOV (or, who is a Christian?) Perhaps we should clarify that CPOV is not limited to the Nicene-Chalcedonian Churches. After all, we have the Book of Mormon as a source text, and have welcomed a Jehovah's Witness as an editor. I was embarrassed when that editor found an edit on the Jesus page that identified JWs as non-Christian. That edit happened here, and not on Wikipedia. Archola 08:54, 26 March 2006 (UTC)